


Nothing Quite Like A Little Irony To Tie Life and Death Together

by Frederick_Chilton_Simp



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: It's really fkin sad ngl- just a big general TW for that kinda stuff, JUST, Other, S/icide mention TW!, Two main characters die in this, a lotta talk about death and murder and s/icide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frederick_Chilton_Simp/pseuds/Frederick_Chilton_Simp
Summary: After Dr. Hannibal Lecter's body is found in a pond and his death is ruled a suicide, Will Graham starts frantically searching for a killer who did this. But what if, the answer he's looking for isn't who he'd expect?
Kudos: 8
Collections: Hannibal Flash Fic #001, Hannibal Flash Fic Week 1





	Nothing Quite Like A Little Irony To Tie Life and Death Together

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning- this is really fucking sad- I made myself cry with this one.  
> Two major character deaths, s/icide mentions (specifically wrist sl/tting), and Will is kinda loosing his mind-

As Will Graham slowly trudged through the murky pond, over to the crime scene, he dreaded the sight he knew he would see.

"Will. Thank god you're here. I know you don't want to see this, but- we're gonna need you to." Beverly Katz quickly walked over to him, leading him towards the dead body.

As Will walked towards the spot where the corpse lay, he could see the arms sticking out amongst the lily pads covering the pond.

"The exposed arms are in a pugilistic attitude type position, a common post-mortem position caused by the shrinkage of muscles and body tissues, usually due to exposure to high temperatures." Beverly explained as they trudged through the water over to the corpse in the somewhat deeper part of the pond.

"He was… burnt, then?" Will asked hesitantly, a pained tone in his voice.

" _Most_ likely, yes. Although that doesn't have to be the cause of death. We're not clear on that yet-- I thought you should see him like he is now, before we drag him out." Beverly explained further, gesturing to the underwater body.

"I've seen all I need to of the crime scene as is." Will muttered.

"Remove the body from the water please." Beverly called to some people.

As they worked to drag the body out of the water, Will could see clearly exactly who it was. He already had known when Beverly called him, but it still hurt deeply to see that his previous psychiatrist- his _friend_ \- Dr. Hannibal Lecter was the corpse they were dragging out of the disgusting pond, his previously neat suit greyed by the murky water, algae and lily pads sticking to his stiff body.

Will gagged at the sight, turning away and covering his mouth with his fist.

"You okay there, Will?" Bev set her hand on Will's shoulder, looking at him with a look of sadness in her eyes. "I'm really sorry, Will- and I wish you didn't have to be here- but Jack insisted, and we really do need you. You knew him better than most of us- hell, any of us. So you're the only one who'd be able to figure out what happened."

"I'm fine. And I know, that's why I'm here after all. Wouldn't be here if I didn't have to be." Will mumbled, turning towards Beverly.

"Okay, well, you can go sit in my truck for a bit and warm up, we gotta investigate the body a bit before you need to look at it." Beverly smiled slightly. Will nodded, walking out of the pond and towards Beverly's truck. He quickly changed out of the wet coveralls he'd been wearing, leaving him in his dry clothes- a simple flannel and some jeans. He pulled on his jacket and got into the truck, sitting there. Left alone with his thoughts, Will had a hard time relaxing. He knew something was up with this whole situation, he just didn't know what.

Will sat for what seemed like ages, trying to process all of his thoughts. Eventually, a convenient distraction from all his thoughts came to the rescue. Beverly knocked softly on the door.

"We're ready for you, Will." She said softly. Will hopped out of the car, following Bev over to the stretcher where the corpse of Hannibal lay.

Will grimaced upon seeing the body. It looked like Hannibal, of course it did, but it was so... wrong. It wasn't him. It was almost as if it were an imposter. It didn't seem like the doctor in the slightest.

"We discovered the presumable cause of death. One of the wrists was slit, some blood lost." Jimmy Price was speaking now, but Will was barely focusing.

"However, the cause of death seems to be drowning." Brian Zeller added in.

"We're calling it a suicide." Price said slowly. "It's the most obvious conclusion."

"He just- slit his wrist, and threw himself into the pond." Zeller remarked.

"It doesn't seem like Hannibal. He would never do that. This has to be a murder framed as a suicide." Will muttered.

"There's nothing about this death that would give us proof of it being a murder-" Beverly started.

"I knew him! He wouldn't do that! Especially not this way. It's too undignified, too disgusting." Will snapped. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell- it's just, he wouldn't. I _know_ he wouldn't." Will's voice cracked as he spoke. He turned away from the body, slight tears welling in his eyes- not for the fact that Hannibal was dead, but because he knew this wasn't right.

"We have no proof of that right now, Will. We have to label it a suicide. I'm sorry." Beverly said softly, her voice wavering slightly.

"I'm gonna find out the truth. What really happened." Will murmured to himself.

  
  


A few weeks later, Will had been nonstop looking for answers or clues as to what really happened to Hannibal Lecter. With Hannibal gone, the only person Will had to talk to was Alana Bloom. They had weekly sessions together, mostly spent with Will talking about whatever possible leads he had on the Lecter case.

Knowing that week's session was in a few hours, Will went to see Beverly Katz.

"Will? What are you doing here?" Beverly answered the door, a surprised look on her face.

"You said that Hannibal Lecter's arms were in a position caused by large amounts of heat, right? Well, isn't that proof in itself that Lecter was killed? That it wasn't a suicide? How did his muscles shrink if he was in water the whole time?" Will rambled as soon as she'd opened the door.

"Not this again- Will, it's not always only caused by that- it could be a coincidence. The cause of death was definitely drowning, and he killed himself. How long is it going to take you to drop this, Will? I feel like you're going to lose your mind." Beverly responded quickly, crossing her arms.

"I know, I know- but what other reason would there be for his arms being exactly like that? The muscles shrink into those positions due to dehydration, caused by excessive amounts of heat. How would that happen if he were in the water the entire time? It doesn't make sense." Will questioned quickly, leaning his arm onto the doorframe.

"The cause of death was drowning, there was pond water in his lungs. He drowned in that pond, that was how he died. The position had to have been a coincidence." Beverly was exasperated at this point, Will had come to ask her similar questions many times since Lecter's corpse was discovered.

"I know, I know. But what if he were drowned in the pond, and then burnt, and then thrown back into the pond? I'm telling you, Bev- he was murdered."

"But you have no proof. No physical, tangible proof of this. You just have your own speculation and theory." Beverly sighed. "Go home, Will." She stepped back into her apartment, closing the door.

"Shit." Will cursed under his breath, walking back to his car. He started driving with no real destination. Eventually he realized he was near to Bedelia Du Maurier's home. _Maybe she knows something._ He thought to himself, taking the next turn that would lead him to her house.

As Will slowly pulled into the driveway, he contemplated whether this was a good idea. Rejecting his own thoughts that were causing him to second-guess himself, he parked and got out, walking up to the door. He hesitated, before ringing the doorbell. A few moments passed before the door opened.

"Will Graham. And what, may I ask, is the reason for your visit?" The woman on the inside asked. Bedelia Du Maurier was a pretty woman, gently curled dark blonde hair perfectly framing her face. She wore a red button up shirt, partially unbuttoned, with a black blazer overtop, and a black pencil skirt. She had some skin colored tights on as well as a pair of small black heels, with some gold accent jewelry.

"Bedelia. I need to ask you some questions about Hannibal Lecter." Will responded slowly, avoiding eye contact.

"Of course. Do come in." Bedelia stepped away from the door, walking into her house. Will followed her slowly, taking in the surroundings as he entered. Bedelia led him into the living room, sitting on a chair and motioning for him to do the same.

"Tell me, Will, what exactly are your questions?" Bedelia crossed her legs, adjusting her sitting position so it was closed and reserved almost.

"I need to know if there was anyone who'd have reason to have him killed. If he was in contact with anyone that didn't like him, or held a grudge against him, in the few days before...before we discovered his body." Will swallowed deeply, the lump in his throat not going away.

"You know as well as I that many people have reason to kill Hannibal." Bedelia responded calmly, not even the slightest tint of emotion in her voice.

"Answer the question, Bedelia."

"You constantly search for an answer that you already know. It's right under your nose, but, of course, you're blinded by your own savior complex. You want to find a killer, someone who Hannibal wronged, who in return wronged him. You want to bring them to justice, to prove that Hannibal is the man you thought he was." Bedelia's voice was cold, emotionless, and empty as she spoke, the words sinking in like daggers in Will.

"Answer the fucking question, Bedelia." Will snapped lowly, gritting his teeth. "I didn't come to be psychoanalyzed by you. I came for answers."

"You already know them." Bedelia retorted, leaning forward slightly. "You have all the answers you need inside you."

"Are...are you implying, that _I_ killed Doctor Lecter?" Will responded hesitantly, his voice shaking.

"You know the answer. Think." Bedelia straightened up in her seat again, her hands together on her lap.

Suddenly, what seemed like a wave of emotions and memories hit Will. Almost as if a hurricane of things he'd forgotten, or repressed, had all broken free of their prison and came back all at once. Will nearly collapsed, holding his face in his hands as he struggled to process what was happening in his own head. He had killed Hannibal Lecter. Slit his wrist, drowned him in the pond, cooked him in an oven, and thrown him back into the pond he'd drowned in. But there was a reason. A person who was behind it all.

"Wh- I- ki-" As Will struggled to speak, only one phrase escaped his lips, the words dripping with hatred. " _You_ . You _made_ me kill him."

"No. I merely provided you the means to do so, and assisted with the process. You had the motivations and the ideas all yourself." Bedelia replied, her voice completely monotone.

"No- no! Because I wouldn't. I _wouldn_ ' _t_. You're the only reason I did." Will sat upright in his chair, anger corrupting his face. "I would never fucking kill him. Or anyone."

"But you would. And you did. Just like Garrett Jacob Hobbs. Just like Hannibal Lecter. Extreme acts of cruelty require a high level of empathy, after all. Murder is in your ability. No one forced you to do anything." Bedelia's face remained void of emotion, her calm and collected mask never wavering.

"Garrett Jacob Hobbs was a killer, I killed him to save Abigail." Will mumbled, shaking his head.

"Hannibal was a killer. You saved countless numbers of people by killing him."

"This is different. Completely different." Will's angry expression was merging into one of sadness and hatred.

"Is it really that different?" Bedelia inquired, uncrossing her legs.

"I don't have to listen to this bullshit. You're a killer, I can't trust you." Will stood quickly, moving to leave.

"I'm no more a killer than you, Will. Your instinct was to crush the bird this time. You've changed. _He_ changed you. So you changed him." Bedelia responded softly, her emotionless expression wavering for just a moment. Will looked back at her, almost as if he were considering something. He quickly turned away and left, getting in his car and driving straight to see Alana Bloom.

  
  


"Will? You're early- I was just getting ready for you, I thought I had another hour before you showed up- I hadn't even gotten dressed yet-" Alana Bloom opened the door, she was wearing some black pants and a simple sweater, her long, wavy brown hair tied back in a low ponytail. Alana quickly took a good look at Will. Realizing something was wrong she stepped back and pulled him inside. "What's going on?"

"I…" Will struggled. He wanted to tell Alana so badly, but he knew if he did that it would change her view of him forever.

"You can tell me, Will. I'm here for you. What is it?" Alana placed her hand on his shoulder, Will recoiling from her touch. Alana led him to the couch, sitting them both down

"I...killed… Hannibal Lecter… I was- disassociating again. Bedelia Du Maurier led me to do it. We framed it to look like a suicide. I spent weeks and weeks searching for answers, and all I had to do was just- remember." Will buried his face in his hands, his head between his knees. "I'm not a killer, Alana. I would never do that. She manipulated me because I wasn't...myself. Please believe me."

"Will, I…. Don't know what to say." Alana moved back away from Will in the slightest, turning away and trying to think.

"Please, Alana. You have to believe me. It was entirely Bedelia's fault." Will looked up at Alana, his eyes pleading.

"I- think I should call Jack-" Alana moved to grab her cell phone.

"NO! Please- don't. It wasn't me. I didn't- I wouldn't- I couldn't." Will shouted, grabbing her hands to stop her, Alana retracting her hands immediately away from Will's grasp.

"I think you should leave." Alana slowly moved further away from Will as she spoke, her eyes watching for any movement from him.

"Alana, please. I'm begging you. I didn't do it. I wasn't myself. She brainwashed me." Will's voice cracked as he started crying, his face wrought with emotions. He moved towards Alana slowly.

"Will, get away from me." Alana stood quickly, slowly backing up away from him.

"Alana, listen, please- it's me- it's your Will-" Will stood, following her slowly, his hands up in a pleading position.

"Get away from me." Alana's face finally broke, tears welling in her eyes. "Please. Get away." She continued backing up.

"Alana, darling, light of my life- I'm not gonna hurt you-" Will and Alana continued moving back until they reached the kitchen.

"Stay AWAY!!" Alana grabbed a knife off the counter, holding it up towards Will.

"Put the knife down. Alana- please, it's me. Put the knife down, and let's talk rationally." Will hesitated slightly before stepping forward again.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME, WILL! I CAN'T TRUST YOU-" Alana's voice cracked with every word, her voice filled with sadness.

"Alana-" With one swift movement Will stepped right next to her, then behind, grabbing her from behind.

"NO!" Alana screamed, and with a quick reactionary movement that was almost instinctive, she did the one thing she'd regret forever. As Will's arms fell to the side, Alana stepped back, facing him. He looked down, at the knife sticking out of his chest. His hands moved up to grab the knife, slowly pulling it out.

"Ala...na." Will groaned out before collapsing to the floor. Alana dropped to her knees, her hands quickly moving to the wound, trying to stop any bleeding.

"Shit- Will, I- I'm so sorry I didn't mean to- I didn't want to. Fuck- I gotta call an ambulance or something-" She cursed, looking around the kitchen for something, anything that would help. "Will, I'm so fucking sorry- I didn't mean to. It was accidental I swear- damnit!"

"Alana, it's… it's okay… it's for the best, afterall… it was this… or a lifetime in prison… I'd take my last moments in your arms over Frederick Chilton's sneering face 24/7… any day…" Will smiled up at her, laughing at his own stupid comment. He moved his hand to caress her face, his blood smearing on her cheek.

"Will. No. You're not dying on me. Not like this." Alana said determinedly, one of her hands moving up to hold his. "We're gonna take care of this. I'm gonna call for help-"

"It's no use… I… I love you… Alana…" And with that, Will Graham uttered his last breath, his hand going limp.

"Will. Will. No- no no no don't do this to me! Will! Goddamnit, Will, wake up!! Fuck- WILL!" Alana's face dropped as she shook him. She knew he was dead, but she refused to accept it. "Will- no- don't die on me like this." Alana laid her head on his torso. "Please… Will-" Tears finally escaped her eyes as she lay there, holding the dead body of her friend. 

  
  


A few weeks had passed since Will Graham's death. Alana Bloom hadn't told anyone that he was the one who killed Hannibal. Nor had she told anyone what really happened when Will died- as far as anyone else knew, someone had broken in and killed him during their therapy session. Well, she had told Bedelia Du Maurier. Bedelia was the only other person who knew, and Alana knew that she would never tell anyone. The truth about both Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham's deaths would never come to light.

On this particular day, Alana was visiting Will's grave, to leave her weekly flowers- a token of her guilt.

"Ironic, isn't it. The murder husbands got to be together, even in death." Bedelia stepped next to Alana, standing in front of Hannibal's grave, which was right next to Will's.

"Positively ironic." Alana nodded, stepping back from the grave. With a quick glance, the two women acknowledged the truths that they both knew, that would stay secret forever.

"Nothing quite like a little irony to tie life and death together."


End file.
